platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Durga
Durga (ドゥルガー) is a character in Anarchy Reigns. To him, work is work, he will track and execute any target, be it man, woman, or child. Usually rude, psychotic, and violent, He becomes a cold and calculating killing machine in the midst of combat. Possessing naturally superb musculature, as well as phenomenal agility, Durga fights with a preference for kicking techniques - complemented by a customized cybernetic leg capable of transforming into a cannon. Background Durga used to be a regular human working as a mercenary, until he lost almost half of his body in combat. He was fitted with cybernetic limbs and parts, and started to work as a bounty-hunter with a former comrade, Garuda. Role in the Story Durga is encountered a few times in the White Side of the campaign. He seems to know the whereabouts of Leo, Sasha and Nikolai's mentor/target, Maximillion Caxton. He and his partner, Garuda, are later confronted with Durga promising to give information if he is beaten. Personality Durga is shown to be frequently rude, and exceptionally violent. He is completely merciless, which makes him a powerful bounty-hunter and mercenary. He also seems to have a delusional sense of invincibility and omnipotence. Attributes and Skills Durga has a slight advantage over most characters. His Killer Weapon is ranged, and he's capable of dealing high damage at a short to medium range with his Revolver Cannon. He is also capable of firing multiple shots in quick succession. Expert players can tie this in to a simple combo, causing the opponent to lose a lot of health, and even knock them away. Durga's normal attacks are quick, but weak. Big Bull and Garuda are his weakness. A simple body slam from Big Bull can take away up half his health. Durga is best used as a support, and should avoid bigger characters at all cost. Durga is also a potent character in Cage Match/Deathmatch. Since his Killer Weapon is ranged, like Gargoyle, he can knock enemies away before using the Revolver Cannon to take large chunks of health off most enemies. Fighting large characters is not advised, and if you come about a Garuda, Douglas, Big Bull, or even Oinkie, you should not use Durga because of his fragile nature and weak normal combos. Trivia *Durga's name is the same as that of a Hindu Goddess, it can be translated to "the invincible", which is what Durga has a delusion of being. *Durga killed his old partner and later on had his memories transferred into a standard issue Gargoyle robot, who is now known as Garuda. *Durga was voiced by Sunil Malhotra in the English version and Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version *Durga's victory animation in multiplayer mode is unique to him. No other character shares his victory animation *With the exception of the Team-Up Attack, Durga's attacks consists solely of kicks, knee strikes and other leg attack *Durga's mechanical leg and its appearance is a reference to the weapon 'Durga' in Bayonetta. ''The mechanical leg is catlike and can fired from thus referencing Bayonetta's Durga perfume look (cat costume) and her ability to wield weapons on her feet. *His cat-like theme is a tiger. Quotes *"''Stand there, it's an easier shot." Durga's first taunt *"I am invincible!" Duraga's second taunt *"Bleed for me baby." Durga's third taunt *"I want to see you scream." Durga's fourth taunt *"This is incredible! I love when it happens!"'' Durga's victory chant''' Gallery Durga_AR.jpg Durga_AR2.jpg Durga_Cannon.jpg|Close up of Revolver Cannon Durga_Killer_Weapon.png|Durga's Killer Weapon-Revolver Cannon Durga Concept Art 2.png|Initial Design Concepts Durga Concept Art 3.png|Secondary Design Concepts Durga Detail Concept Art.png|Detailing and Modeling Durga Concept Art.jpg|Final Concept Design Main Article ''For more information please visit the Anarchy Reigns wiki page: Durga Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Category:Anarchy Reigns Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters